mh_test_zonefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Page Guide VISUAL versiion
So, you want to make a wiki page for your character. Awesome! If code confuses you, you don't have a ton of images, and you're just wanting to put something down for the world to see, this is the guide for you! If you want to make your page a little fancier, head over to LINK THE OTHER PAGE HERE. Getting Started First thing you're gonna wanna do is click on the new page button. That can be found here! Once you're there, it'll prompt you to enter a name for your page. Go ahead and write your character's name! After you do that, it'll take you to a page that looks something like this. Click that little drop down list... ... and choose Source Editor. (This won't hurt, I promise.) Paste the following code in, and close out of the source editor by clicking Apply Changes! ((Introduction Text)) Appearance ((Text)) Personality ((Text)) Background ((Text)) This should be what your editing page looks like now: Pretty bland, but you can change all the info in it now. Changing the Infobox That blue thing off to the right that appeared with "Example" in every box is called an Infobox. This one is for characters specifically, so it's got all these parts that let you add information about your character. Click on the infobox, then click on that box that pops up! From this view, you can really easily edit the information! We'll assume you don't have an image for now. Here's an example of what it might look like after you edited part of it. For any part that you don't want to include, just delete the text in it and it won't show up on your finished product! This character has not died yet, so I deleted that part. After that, you can click on Apply Changes and it will update the infobox to contain your information! If you ever need to go back and edit your infobox again, it's really easy. Just follow the steps in this part of the page again. Editing the Text So you've got all these headings and ((Text)) written out. This part is pretty simple to explain how to do - it's just writing the text that can be time consuming! To delete the placeholder text, backspace where it says ((Text)) until you're at the beginning of the line, then type whatever you want it to say! You can pretty much write whatever you like here, but if you're feeling lost, here are some tips! What do I put here? I suggest starting with your character sheet! If you need to find it again, type into discord search: in:characters from:Username#0001 (Or, whatever your username and number is.) Generally, the segments in your character sheet line up pretty well with the wiki segments, or at least provide a good baseline. What should I put in the introduction text? It's up to you. A pretty simple and general template, which I borrowed from the Harry Potter wikia, is something like this: First Middle Last (b. 1 January, 2005) is a pureblood/halfblood/Muggleborn witch/wizard/wix from of origin. He/She/They is/are the son/daughter/child of Names Here. about siblings, if applicable. He/She/They was/were sorted into Name House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He/She/They is/are best known for accomplishment here. Here's an example: John Hubert Doe (b. 30 November, 2007) is a pureblood wizard from Wales. He is the son of Mark Doe and Jane Smith. He has one sibling, a younger brother named Mark Jr. He was sorted into Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is best known for being the most accomplished spellcrafter in his year. Looks like a pretty good summary for a character, right? You can feel free to add whatever you like to this too. And don't worry if they don't have an accomplishment yet... or if their biggest accomplishment is poisoning people or something. Adding a Quote What's even more fun is finding a quote for your character. Look back in past roleplays and find something they've said that you think best represents them! If you haven't gotten a chance to roleplay much yet, maybe think of something they would have said, or something that would have been said about your character. * What would they say when they saw Hogwarts for the first time? * What would they say about a tragic event from their backstory? * What did their mother say when they got their first wand? It's up to you! Making a quote is pretty straightforward. Type out your quote, and make sure to say who says it! Then, highlight the text that's in your quote, and click on this box up here. Choose Block quote, and your quote will be formatted to make it stand out! Can I add more sections? Absolutely! It's pretty easy to add more sections. Just press enter below your last paragraph, click that box that says paragraph, and choose Heading. From there, you can type your next section title. After that, just hit enter. That box you just clicked should automatically turn back to Paragraph, and from then on you can type the text that will go underneath it. Here are some examples of things you can add, if you're not sure: * A summary of events that happened to them at Hogwarts! ** This can be divided by year, ie First Year, Second Year. * A list of their possessions/inventory * Information about their relationships with other people It's really up to you, though! Finishing your Page After you're done, click the Save page button in the corner of your window! It may prompt you to enter some information. You don't have to write anything, though. Just click Save page again. After that, your page will be published! Adding Categories In order for others to find your page, you have to add some categories! You can do this at the bottom of the page. Here is the button you should click. Clicking it will enable you to type! It's important to get the right spelling, though. As well, the categories are case sensitive, meaning that if you make a letter lowercase, it won't work correctly. Usually, though, if you start typing part of a category, it will offer the full name of the tag for you to click on. Most character pages will have one of each of these tags. * House: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins * Gender: Males, Females, Non-Binary * Blood status: Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, Pure-bloods * Graduating class: Class of 2023, 2024, 2025, or 2026 * Status: Students, Professors, Adults * Characters However, it's important to note that Professors don't have the graduating class category, those who didn't go to Hogwarts won't have a house, and those who don't know their blood status won't have a category for that. What graduating class is my student in? Good question! We use the graduating class tags to avoid having to change it each year from Fourth Year to Fifth Year, because that would be a lot of categories to manually change, and there is no way to change them all at once. The Class of 2023 is the oldest year of students we currently have at Model Hogwarts, and the Class of 2024 is the next oldest, and so on. If this doesn't help, you can click on each tag above and see which students are in each category. Once you find your character's classmates, you know you've found the right tag. Editing your page again Notice a typo? Want to add some more info on your character? Click on the Edit button again, and you can be taken back into the editing screen! If you're editing a page other than your own character page, please keep the Wiki Policy in mind. Tips and Tricks * It's easy to lose information on the wikia. For that reason, it's recommended to do most of your writing somewhere else, like Google Docs, and then move it over to the Wiki editor. If you don't want to do that, you can also save your page periodically as you write, and continue editing. * If someone offers to help you edit your page, make sure to save the page and leave first before they start editing. * Images can be a pain to upload. For this reason, we'd like to refer you to INSERT LINK HERE for a guide on uploading images and putting them on your page. Need more help? Please ask in the wikis channel on Model Hogwarts!